The Story of Us
by PurityMoon
Summary: A little one shot I felt like doing! I hope you like it! It sounds better than it seem!(:


**Hey Guys! I felt like doing a one shot, lol I got this idea when I was washing my hands. Random much? XD **

**The Story Of Us**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song. **

**Nobody's POV:**

"_**Chapter 1"**_

"_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,**_

_**How we met and the sparks flew instantly,**_

_**And people would say, "They're the lucky ones."**_

May sighed as she sat backstage waiting for her turn to sing. How long has it been? Oh yeah, since college. It pained May too much to even think about what happened. She didn't dare say to the press about what happened before she became a celebrity in fashion and music. May didn't know what brought her mind back to that day… maybe it was because of the song she was about to sing? The song was based off of her relationship with Drew in college, it was never released so May decided that it was time.

She felt it was ready for the whole world to hear this song that was so dear to her. May sighed for the second time, thinking back…

"_Hey Drew! Guess what? I won the singing competition!" said May, running to Drew, jumping into his arms._

_Drew laughed before he set her down. "Congrats, but I didn't think it was possible." _

_May pouted, "Well get this, they said I was so good, that they actually want me to perform live at concerts! I'm going to be an idol!" said May, with stars in her eyes._

_Drew's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "What do you mean concerts? You mean going out of town?" _

"_Well of course!" cheered May, as dense as ever._

"_Then… how will we work this out? I mean, aren't we dating? I can't just let you go off and maybe cheat on me while you're away!"_

_May stopped dancing wildly and turned to Drew fuming, "I can't believe you actually think I would cheat! Why would I do that? I have you don't I?"_

"_That's the problem! A long-distance relationship just won't work out! What if some other celebrity caught your eye?! Then this definitely won't work out!" exclaimed Drew, with hurt and anger in his eyes._

"_Fine, if you can't even trust me, why did I ever date you in the first place!" said May, but as quickly as she said it, she regret those words, clapping her hands over her mouth. "D-Drew I-I didn't mean it that way!" But it was already too late at that time. Drew slid his hands off her shoulders and now, with dull emerald eyes, turned away and left without saying a word. _

_May sank to the ground and started sobbing, she couldn't believe how cliché this was, yet it was real life. How could this day start off so good, and end so terribly?!_

May shook her head as the present day music awoke her from her flash back.

"_**I used to know my place was the spot next to you,**_

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,**_

_**Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on"**_

May was about to head out on stage, when she decided to make sure she looked alright. She was wearing a red crop top and black leggings with combat boots. Her hair was up in a high straightened ponytail. Her signature microphone was in her hand as she headed out on stage…

"_**Oh, simple complications,**_

_**Miscommunications lead to fall out,**_

_**So many things that I wish you knew,**_

_**So many walls up I can't break through!"**_

May started singing like she usually does, and mid- way through her jump, she spotted a person, most likely a young man, about in his twenties, with green hair. May's eyes widened, but made sure she didn't mess up her dance moves.

'_How can this be? Is it Drew? Oh no! I can't mess up! But it's going to be hard not to ruin this with Drew right there! Wait, I don't even know if it's Drew so I'll be alright as long as I don't think too much… right?' Thought May. _May was just at the chorus when she saw the man's face…

"_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room,**_

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know**_

_**Is it killing you like it's killing me?**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate**_

_**When it all broke down, **_

_**And the Story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now!"**_

May started panicking as soon as she saw his face. It was Drew! She couldn't believe it! His face looked like he was listening to her song with a blank look on his face. But May knew better than that façade, usually when Drew has a blank look on his face, it meant he was dwelling up a lot of emotions inside of him. May's eyes softened as she remembered those days and sang the next few lines with a lot of energy.

"_**Next Chapter"**_

"_**How'd we end up this way?**_

_**You see me nervously pulling at my clothes**_

_**And trying to look busy,**_

_**And you're doing your best to avoid me"**_

May remembered the day after their break up, Drew started hitting the books more often and she had tried to look busy so she could spot what Drew was doing. But Drew didn't lift his head once, he just kept his head in his books. During lunch, it was even crazier because once his fan girls figured out that he was single, they immediately rushed over, leaving their confused boyfriends hanging. Some girls had even told May that she was such a drag on Drew and almost all girls were glaring daggers at her. May just held her head up high and never really cared on the outside, but on the inside, May felt terrible.

"_**I'm starting to think one day**_

_**I'll tell the Story of Us,**_

_**How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,**_

_**But you held your pride**_

_**Like you should have held me,**_

"_**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,**_

_**Why are we pretending this is nothing?"**_

After May sang those lines, she immediately thought of the time when she tried to talk to Drew, but as May knew him, he wouldn't give up his pride that easily.

"_**I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how,**_

_**I've never heard silence quite this loud!**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know**_

_**Is it killing you like it's killing me? **_

_**Yeah!**_

_**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate**_

_**When it all broke down,**_

_**And the Story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now."**_

May looked into Drew's eyes as she sang the chorus, she felt as if it was only Drew and her there, standing alone. Right now, at the time being, nothing mattered to May more that wanting Drew back. But as soon as Drew caught her staring at him, he smirked, but it looked like it had no feeling, like he'd been locked up all these years they were separated.

"_**This is looking like a contest**_

_**Of who can act like they care less,**_

_**But I liked it better when you were on my side,**_

_**The battle's in your hands now,**_

_**But I would lay my armor down**_

_**If you said you'd rather love than fight."**_

This line in particular made May think why she had written it, after all, she wrote this song after their break up, when she wasn't feeling too well. That was when she felt the most pain; May didn't want to see Drew with another girl anymore. She happened to write this song before she finally debuted.

"_**So many things that you wish I knew,**_

_**But the story of us might be ending soon!**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know**_

_**Is it killing you like it's killing me?**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**And I don't know what to say since the twist of fate**_

_**When it all broke down,**_

_**And the Story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now,**_

_**Now, Now!**_

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know**_

_**Is it killing you like it's killing me? **_

_**Yeah!**_

_**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate**_

_**Cause we're going down,**_

_**And the Story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now."**_

"_**THE END."**_

May barely finished the song before a deafening scream went off and everyone applauded so loudly, people from a million miles could probably hear! May scanned the audience trying to get a quick glance of the grass head but he was nowhere in sight, May's shoulders slumped a bit, but she still waved at the audience, giving them a genuine smile, before leaving the stage.

May packed up her bags and headed for the door, right when she opened the door, a certain grass head met her. Things became awkward for a little bit, as both sides were not speaking.

"So, um I liked your song," said Drew, plainly.

May took a deep breath in her mind, _'so he still hasn't let go of his pride has he?' Well I shouldn't be the one talking… I never let go of mine either.' _ "Uh, thanks, soo…"

"Look, I wanted to talk about our… relationship," explained Drew, a little uneasy.

May looked down at her feet, finding it a bit more interesting than before. "Uhh right, umm so what do you want to talk about?"

Drew's face went red, May was surprised by this, as he rarely even blushed when they were dating. But before May could think anymore, a pair of rushed arms came at her and hugged her tightly. "Please don't leave me, I really just didn't want you to go, I just wished you could've heard these words before you left, when you figure out what it means, come to the park nearby," said Drew, before taking a deep breath, he continued, "_Aishiteru" _and with those words, he left, throwing her a rose.

May smiled, little did Drew know, May had a concert in Japan, and had a fan say that to her, confused at what it meant, she searched it up and found that it meant, "I'm in love with you."

* * *

**How'd you like it? I know, Drew's a bit OOC, but you know… whatever! XD**

**Make sure to drop a review! I'd love if you did!**

**~PurityMoon**


End file.
